One Day
by Xilex90
Summary: Ryou says he doesn't need Bakura's help.That he's stong enough without him. What happens when Bakura gives him a day alone to prove it?


Ryou sat at the kitchen table of his apartment, pouring over a text book, attempting to finish

the last equation of his Algebra assignments for class tomorrow. Bakura looked over his

Host's shoulder as he worked, a bored look on his face.

"_You know the answer is really quite simple..."_ he said "_Would you like some assistance? I'll tell_

_you the __answer. In exchange for some willingly given time in our body that is..."_

Ryou ignored the domineering spirit "I don't want any help from you. And furthermore it's MY

body."

"_What's your point?"_

Ryou gritted his teeth. His...roommate for lack of better term, had been particularly possessive

of his body lately. Ryou was lucky he'd had THIS much time to enjoy his own body without

the Spirit of the Ring taking over. He turned around in his chair meeting the Spirits eye.

"Go away."

_"And do what?"_Bakura asked

"Leave me alone" Ryou said matter of factly.

"_You? Alone? HA! You can't do anything without me, Ryou, **need **me_."

"I got along perfectly well without you before you came along" Ryou snapped, "I don't **need**

you for anything. I can take care of myself."

Bakura looked surprised for a moment, on the verge of anger. It faded suddenly as Bakura smiled

graciously at his host.

"_Alright...you win...I'll leave you alone for one whole day."_

Ryou looked, shocked, at his transparent double. Bakura nearly laughed.

"Y-you mean that? One whole day?"

"_One whole day_."The spirit swore, a dark undertone in his voice as he added "_Since you don't _

_need me_..."

Ryou blinked and Bakura disappeared. He looked around. "He's actually gone..." he muttered

to himself. He turned back to his homework. After a few moments more he solved the equation

and shut the book.

"This calls for a little celebration..." he said smiling to himself "I think I'll walk around town for

bit and get myself an ice cream... Then maybe I could hang out with Yugi and the others."

With his goal in mind, Ryou reached for his Black- no he thought, that was Bakura's jacket. He

grabbed his favorite blue one and pulled it on, shutting the door behind him with a click.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou licked his cone happily as he strolled down the streets of Domino, humming to himself.

He watched as people walked in and out of shops and restaurants talking laughing. Today

seemed to be a good day for everyone, Ryou thought to stopped, leaning against the brick

exterior of a gaming shop.

"It's been so long since I could just walk around and people-watch..." He said as he caught

snatches of conversations.

"Did you hear about Kiki having to get that laser eye surg...."

"I have a meeting at twelve a lunch at on..."

"Seen that new movie that everyone..."

"**Hey kid**!"

Ryou snapped out of it, shaking his head, as if to clear it. A man about 23 stood a few feet

away. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Ryou blinked.

"Do you mean me?" Ryou asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah come here. I need your help. I...seem to have lost my contacts and ..uh...I have very

poor vision"

Ryou, being the kind person he was, nodded, "Oh, of course, by all means."

He allowed the man to lead him away from the crowds. He stopped between some buildings

"It's somewhere around here,"he said.

"Where?" Ryou asked, leaning over.

"Oh, it's should be right.... HERE!" The man said, jabbing his knee into Ryou's stomach with

force.

000000oooo000000

Ryou gasped as all the air was knocked from his lungs. Two other men leapt from the shadows

and drug him into the nearby ally. The man who had lured him out turned, grinning wickedly.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to talk to strangers you albino freak?"

Ryou clutched his burning chest, inhaling raggedly, unable to respond, coughing as air finaly

began to seep in.

"Give us your money, albino."

"Yeah! hand over all your money, and you're free to go, runt," one of the man's cronies said.

"Ryou gasped for air, "I don't have any money..." he said "I only brought some change for

an ice cream...and I already spent that...I'm not Albino, I'm just fair skinned..." he added as

an afterthought.

"Well that's too bad isn't it..." the Man said. He turned to the others, "Shall we, boys?"

000000ooooo000000

Ryou cried out as all three jumped on him punching, kicking, shouting. He hit the ground hard

on his side, fresh cuts and bruises appeared on his skin. He kicked and rolled, trying his

best to escape the wrath of the muggers. He scrambled to his feet trying to fight back, managing

to land a few punches, but once again he was quickly overpowered. The abuse continued for

nearly fifteen minutes before he felt a knife blade slice through his shirt and into his side, leaving

a shallow but quickly bleeding wound.

"Someone help!" he cried out as he fell to his knees, sustaining two kicks to the face and

stomach. He coughed blood.

"Someone, please!"

000000ooooo000000

The area seemed to grow darker suddenly. Ryou looked up from the ground into the face of his

Yami, who stood there arms crossed. His face blank.

"Help me!" Ryou cried out again, weakly.

"_You told me to leave you alone, landlord or don't you remember? You said you didn't need me. That_

_includes situations like this."_

Ryou felt his bleeding worsen and grit his teeth whimpering in pain as another boot met his

stomach. Spots danced in front of his eyes.

"Please, Bakura, I...I...

Bakura frowned. He didn't like that his host was that injured. But **Ryou** had to say it first.

He had to learn his place.

"W_hat is it? Spit it out."_

Ryou said nothing. His head fell to one side. Bakura glanced at his hosts attackers, one of

them smirked.

"Hey, he kinda looks like a girl, don't he?"

"Heh, wanna see if he screams like one?" another asked, winking.

"Look! He's got a gold Necklace! We could pawn that thing for a small fortune!"

Bakura growled as the men laughed, grabbing Ryou's front.

_"Hurry, you damned fool! "_ He barked.

Ryou moaned softly, glancing up at the Spirit of the Ring "Bakura...I need your help..."

000000ooooo000000

The muggers took a step back as a light came from the millennium necklace. When it faded.

Bakura sat up, a smirk on his face.

"Did you think I would let you get away with this?" he asked. He tsked.

The leader of the small gang narrowed his eyes "You want some more punk?" he asked

punching his fist.

Bakura chuckled "My Host's body is rather delicate, so I will not allow this foolishness to continue."

" What're you talkin' 'bout limey?" another of them asked.

Bakura stood with ease, the wounds to his body did nothing to him. He was as strong as ever.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear gentlemen...Ryou is MINE. I will not tolerate my Host's

health being at such risk. You have damaged my property, and threatened to do worse. For that

you will pay."

"What're you gonna do?" the one holding the switch blade asked.

Bakura smirked.

"Come at me and find out, mortal."

The men charged. Bakura reared back and kicked hard burying it into his stomach. He jabbed

and punched as the three of them charged him. A tooth flew from one mouth and a bone snapped

in the leg of the man he kicked. He was far more agile and focused than these fools could ever

hope to be. The men were easly dispatched. Bakura triumphant stood over their fallen, groaning

forms.

"I'm sending each of you off to the shadow realm. There you will stay until I decide to release you.

And that my friends, will not be for a very, VERY long time..."

The lead Man looked up at Bakura in shock and fear.

"W-What are you talkin' about?"

Bakura smirked as he raised his hand the millennium ring around his neck glowing ominously as the

three men were enveloped by a heavy cloud of purple and black.

"No, please!"

"Spare us!"

"Have mercy!"

"Stop simpering and consign yourself to about three centuries in the shadows!"

The cloud vanished, along with the men, leaving Bakura alone in the alleyway.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura turned. In his minds' eye he saw Ryou's spirit form laying on the ground where he had

fallen. With an exasperated sigh he walked over and grasped his arm by his elbow.

"Get up Ryou..." he ordered flatly.

Ryou limply obeyed, pushing himself up to his knees. Bakura yanked him to his feet brushing him

off, his solid hands against the see through body a stark comparison.

"You foolish mortal..." he muttered, "You must be an **idiot** to follow a stranger into an alley. You

really **do** need me, that's painfully obvious."

Ryou said nothing. Bakura sighed "Never mind...I suppose I should get us to a hospital now...

this wound in my side is bleeding more than I'd like..."

He gripped Ryou around his middle and flung him over his shoulder one armed. No one else

would see him. So it didn't really matter.

"Let's go Ryou...We can discuss your idiocy later..." He said as he walked reached the nearby

payphone, inserted some change, and dialed for the hospital.


End file.
